Jesse's Discovery
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Jesse and Jaden are dating, but are having problems so Alexis decides to help Jesse out and makes him question his sexuality at the same time. Warning: YAOI IMPLIED BUT HAS NO YAOI, reverse NTR, cheating, gay to straight, Ecchi Don't like don't read.
1. Frustrations

Jesse's Discovery

Frustrations

Commissioned by anonymous.

Jesse laughed with his cheek resting on his hand. "That was a good one. Tell me another."

"It wasn't that funny." Jaden looked a bit uncomfortable at his boyfriend being so amused by the small joke he just made. The two like always never paid attention in class and decided to go off. The southern transfer student seemed to be acting friendlier than normal and Slifer seemed to know why.

Alexis walked up behind Jaden. "Uh-mmhmm," Alexis said to get the two boy's attention. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at them. "Jaden, have you forgotten. You said you were going to duel me after class."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden questioned. "Class isn't over."

"Yes it is." Alexis placed her hand on her hip. "See, this is why you should pay attention so you at least know when class is over."

Jaden stood up, placing his hands down on the desk. "Well in that case let's get moving." The brown hair boy looked over at his man. "You're coming to cheer me on right, Jesse?"

"Now what kind of man would I be if I didn't?" Jesse stood up.

Alexis turned away from them, sliding her eyes back toward Jesse. _My man_, she thought. She closed her eyes and recomposed herself. "Let's get going you two I don't have all day and I plan on winning today."

Jaden brought up his fist in front of his chest, smiling. "I don't think so. Let's hurry and get this duel started."

The three headed out of the classroom.

"Can't you drop this?" Jaden said. "I don't want to do that."

"Why not? I do it for you."

Alexis walked down the hall just outside of Obelisk Blue's duel arena. She saw the lovebirds of the school, standing in front of doors of the arena. She had noticed the usually happy couple was more frustrated with each other lately. She stopped short of the two and decided to listen to the argument.

"I already told you, Jesse I don't like it that way," Jaden responded.

"Can't you at least give it another shot? I'm not askin' a hold lot you know."

"Maybe not to you, but doing it once was enough for me." Jaden folded his arms across his chest. "I think you should respect that." He placed his hand on the southern boy's shoulder. "We'll talk about this later I have to meet up with Syrus."

Jesse sighed. "Fine." A look of disappointment was cleanly on the boy's face.

Jaden gently smiled. "Hey, don't be like that. I really like you."

Jesse did his best to smile and looked at his man. "I feel the same way."

Jaden headed down the hall to go find Syrus.

Jesse sighed again.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Jesse looked over to see who was talking to him. "Alexis."

"I came to congratulate Jaden on winning our match, but then I caught sight of you guys arguing and decided not to interrupt," Alexis explained. "What was all that stuff about anyway?"

Jesse blushed and looked away. "Just some couple stuff." He wasn't sure he should be talking to her or anyone about his and Jaden's personal matters. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his arm.

"Come on," Alexis said that got the boy's attention. Her rather large breasts brushed up against his well tone arm. The blond looked up at the blue hair boy's embarrass face. "I'm a really good listener. It didn't seem like you were getting anywhere with Jaden maybe I can help."  
>Jesse thought for a moment then smiled. "Sure, why not."<p>

The two Obelisk blue students sat in the stands of the duel stadium. Alexis looked over at the very handsome boy who she had secretly had a crush on. She naturally never told him since he was gay, but she couldn't help thinking about him when she needed a release.

"So what's wrong with you and Jaden?" she asked.

Jesse looked down into his lap. "It's our sex life." He interlocked his fingers as he continued to speak. "Jaden won't let me be on top. At first I didn't mind so much, but when I finally got to be on top it felt so good."

Alexis' face turned red at the thought of the two boys' sex life. Still she wanted to help Jesse. She wanted him to be happy and most important of all she wanted the sexy American southern for herself. Jaden was a sweet guy, but he didn't deserve Jesse.

A thought entered her mind. She narrowed her eyes seductively and leaned close to Jesse's ear. "So you want to stick your cock inside a nice tight hole, ramming into it again and again as your lover cries out. You want to hear them cry out your name as you give it to them hard."

Jesse swallowed hard at Alexis's words. He nevertheless nodded. He couldn't believe he was actually talking about his sex life with a girl like Alexis. He felt his body start to head up as a vision started to appear in his mind.

Alexis could tell the boy was starting to imaged. She smiled because now all she needed to do was just steer it in the right direction. "You have them bent over on all fours as you slam yourself deep inside them. You're so strong and dominate."

Jesse lowly moaned as his imagination went wild.

Alexis carefully lowered her hand down to the boy's crotch. "Their walls are squeezing your dick just right. You're dick is harder than it's ever been."

Jesse closed his eyes and groaned. He felt his pants tightened up. He felt something against it, rubbing it that made him even harder. His mind couldn't fully register it as he was in a daze from Alexis' words. He leaned back in his chair, moaning.

"Your hands move over all over their body and you feel every one of their soft nice curves," Alexis whispered.

Jesse got confuse. Jaden wasn't fat he was tone and lean like himself so he didn't actually have curves. Still his imagination traveled where Alexis instructed it. His cock grew even bigger inside his tight pants that were running out of room to contain it. Sweat began to pour down his face as he felt the rougher strokes from Alexis' hand.

Alexis unbuttoned the pants, pulling down his fly. Jesse's boxers struck out, containing the boy's large erection. Alexis used her other hand to snap the button on the top of her uniform and zipped down her shirt.

"Her body is one with yours," she continued.

"Her-her," Jesse stammered. Wasn't he supposed to be fucking Jaden. Still as if he were under some sort of spell his mind shifted him from fucking Jaden to screwing a mysterious girl with curves in all the right places. Jesse's body grew hotter.

His erection grew harder as Alexis ran her fingers over his shoulder. "You hear her hot moans as you screw her like she's never had it," Alexis whispered. She blew her hot breath in Jesse's hear. Jesse groaned again.

"Does that sound nice, Jesse?" Alexis asked. "Your big cock inside her tight wet hole as she screams out your name. You covered in sweat and filled with pleasure because of this girl."

"Yeah." The southern nodded.

Alexis decided it was now time to strike. She gave his cheek a lick. Jesse turned his head in her direction, surprised. Alexis locked lips with his, cupping his cheeks as she stroke him off.

Jesse was too heated to resist. He kissed her back with his hand finding its way into her shirt, moving his hand over her breasts that were inside her lacy bra. It was a foreign feeling to him. They were soft. He was use to flatter stronger bodies, but he found himself curious.

One hand overlapped Alexis' on his cock, stroking it. The other one explored the blonde's smooth curve body. The kiss was sweet yet erotic. He soon found himself reaching his limit. He was just about ready to release.

Alexis pulled back from him lips and all. Jesse became confuse. Suddenly the sexy Alexis had changed back to her usual friendly self. She zipped up her uniform then planted her hand on his shoulder. "I hope everything works out for you."

She stood up and walked away, swaying her hips back and forth to tease the American boy. Jesse just sat their heated and unsatisfied. He gazed down at his own boner. What did Alexis just do to him?


	2. In Charge

Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus were walking away from the school. "How about I show you that new move I promise."

"Really, Jaden," Syrus responded with excitement.

"Of course." Jaden looked over at his boyfriend. "Why don't you come along and play a few games."

"Sure, I-" Jesse spotted Alexis cutting across the courtyard. Images of what had happened earlier that day flashed into his mind. His body heated up at the thought. He then looked over at Jaden and Syrus who stared at him curious. Jesse held up a hand. "Actually, I need to talk to Alexis about something. I'll catch you guys later." He headed off in the girl's direction.

Jaden just shrugged and headed for his dorm with Syrus.

"Alexis!"

"Hmm?" Alexis turned back to see Jesse run up to her. "Oh, hi Jesse."

Jesse stared straight at Alexis. "Listen we need to talk about what happened this morning."

"This morning I was just trying to get an idea of how you were feeling." Alexis covered her mouth, giggling. Jesse looked at her confused. What they did earlier seemed anything but funny. Alexis then leaned her mouth to the boy's ear. "Even though I bet Jaden hadn't made you feel like that in a long time."

Jesse's cheeks turned red. He gulped. She was right about that and he admitted to himself he hated it when it ended. It took him over ten minutes for his lower head to finally settle down so he could head to class. His cheeks started to feel heat radiate through him.

Alexis raised her hand in front of his face. "Let me know if I can do anything for you." Alexis turned around to leave.

"Wait." Jesse caught Alexis' waist on the backswing.

"Huh?" Alexis looked back at him. The normal, happy and talkative Jesse couldn't find the right words to say to the girl. Alexis gently smiled at him. She stepped up to him that only for him to become even more nervous. "Why don't I show you something we can talk after that?"

Not knowing what else to do Jesse agreed.

"What are we doing in my dorm room?" Jesse asked. He and Alexis stood in front of the doorway of Jesse's dorm room. Alexis had her arms wrapped around his arm ever since they made it past the last of the boys that were in the dorms that made him both uncomfortable and hot.

"Have you ever had sex with Jaden in here?" Alexis questioned.

Jesse shifted his eyes in her direction. "Yeah, of course."

"I guess that's alright." Alexis guided Jesse into his own room, closing the door behind them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jesse questioned. Alexis turned him around, getting him to sit down on the end of his bed.

Alexis placed her hands on Jesse's shoulder. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be in charge." A seductive smile spread across her features. Jesse's eyes blank a couple of times in confusion. "So what would you want to do first if you could control everything?"

"Make out, but Alexis I'm-" Jesse's words were cut off by Alexis' lips that pressed against his chest. He was shock even more when she decided to sit in his lap. She cupped his cheek with her other hand stroking down through the back of his hair. It felt good.

Jesse's green eyes narrowed them finally fell shut. He gave into the kiss. He was in charge so he decided to run with it. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Alexis' ran her sweet tongue over his lips to get them to part. Soon the two teens were exploring each other's mouths.

It was hot. Jesse felt his body heat up as his chest pressed up against Alexis. He had never made out with a girl before not that he was never offered. Though she was the one who kissed him he felt like he could take over any time he wanted. His body started to react the more they made out.

His pants tightened up. They broke their passionate kiss to catch their breath. Jesse mind was spinning. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He had someone, but this idea of being in charge was really turning him on.

Alexis looked at him lustfully. "So what do you want to do next?"

_What did he want?_ He gazed down. If it were him and Jaden… He looked up at Alexis. "I want you to suck my dick."

Alexis smiled devious. "Sure." Alexis got off him, sliding her hand down his tone frame as she got on her knees. Her hands came to a rest on his crotch. She unbuttoned them followed by pulling down the zipper. Jesse's bulge stayed contained inside his boxers. Jesse had his hands resting on the bed beside him as he looked down at Alexis. Alexis rubbed his cock through his boxers.

Read the rest on Hentai Foundry due to rules on .


End file.
